1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotating door and hinge mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hinge bearing assembly having improved construction that facilitates improved lubrication, reduced wear and improved operating of a hinge joint. The construction of the device includes at least one needle bearing assembly, wherein the needle bearings offer improved free rotation of the hinge joint over metal-to-metal non-rotating surfaces and simple pin hinge mechanisms. The assembly further incorporates an ability to easily grease the bearings while installed, further reducing friction, squeaking and wear over its operational life.
Needle roller bearings are a type of bearing that utilizes cylindrical members that act as a continuous bearing surface at a rotating joint interface. The large surface area of the roller bearings and reduced clearances between the rollers and a contact interface allow the needle bearings to support higher loads over larger distances, as compared to ball bearing assemblies. The present invention contemplates the use of a needle bearing joint in a door or similar rotating hinge, wherein the hinge comprises a unique design that facilitates lubrication and ease of maintenance of the hinge while in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been described in the prior art that relate to needle bearings and hinge pins having lubrication means. These include patented devices and those disclosed in patent application publications. These devices do not describe the assembly and construction of the present invention, and fail to contemplate its intended use and application. The devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure are herein summarized for the purpose of highlighting their inherent differences and differentiating the elements of the present invention.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,056 to Jesse discloses a door checking apparatus for an automobile hinge that comprises a plurality of needle bearings in contact with a bearing surface having grooves axially oriented with respect to the needle bearings. Imparted rotary motion causes the needle bearing to move relative to the bearing surface as the needle bearings move in and out of the grooves. The device of Jesse provides a door checking device for an automotive application that reduces weight, cost and packaging space required, wherein the assembly allows a door to be held in a given position based on the needle bearing placement within the grooves of the device. While providing an assembly that offers needle bearings in a door hinge application, the Jesse device offers no means of inserting lubricating grease or oil into the bearing assembly after the device is deployed. The present invention comprises a needle bearing assembly having an internal conduit for inserting such lubrication for reducing friction, ease of operation and improving the useful life of the hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,577 to Zach discloses a door hinge lubricator in combination with a door hinge, which comprises door hinge having hinge plates, a tube, and a wicking material. At least one lubrication opening is formed through a wall of the tube. The wicking material is inserted into the tube and communicated through the lubrication openings to lubricate the door hinge. Similar to the Zach disclosure is U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,538 to Huppert, which discloses a lubricated hinge pin having a hollow cylindrical body having a grease reservoir and a plurality of ports through which the grease may flow into an attached hinge joint. A grease fitting is provided at the top of the device to allow insertion of the grease thereinto. Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,864 to Cook discloses a hinge having a similar lubrication pathway and ports for communicating the lubricant into a hinge mechanism.
The Zach, Huppert and Cook disclosures are limited to hinge pins that offer a pathway to lubricate a hinge joint. These devices are well adapted to provide a lubrication pathway in simple door hinges, wherein a central pin is utilized to support two hinge plates in relative motion with one another. However, these devices do not disclose an enclosed needle bearing assembly that offers improved freedom of rotation, improved lubrication and increased load capacity over simple hinge pins. The present invention relates to door hinge assembly having improved operation that prevents wear, squeaking and improved free motion of the hinge joint during its operation. The assembly is insertable within hinge point locations and capable of support considerable door and latch loads over a simple pin structure. Overall, the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing hinge bearing devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.